1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus using a touch panel, and also to a method of controlling image display of the gaming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various gaming apparatuses that allow many operations to be performed by use of a touch panel are now appearing.
For example, according to a gaming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-34754, a player touches a touch panel with two of his/her fingers at one time, and changes a distance or an angle between two touched points thereby operating a player character.